Bloody TARDIS
by Simallyher
Summary: Just a short fluffy piece about RoseTen. Ok there is some fighting...but what can a girl do? M just incase...


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who, past or present.**

**A/N: This is only my second Dr Who fanfiction, and I think it's a bit over the place, but easy enough to follow. Please no comments on my puncuation, I have spell checked the thing twice and proof read it. I am also Australian, so if you're Australian and find a problem tell me, because the puncuation is the same, but different with everyone else. EDIT: I got many reviews telling me that this was confusing and so I read it myself...I realised that the breaks I put between the areas to distinguish them and make them not confusing didn't work...so I've fixed the problem...should read a little better now!  
**

"I'm not wearing that!" Rose laughed.

The Doctor held up a bright pink, very puffy, outrageously frilly dress. "Oh come on, everyone is wearing them"

"Then we're going somewhere else, because I am not wearing that!"

BTBTBTBTBT

"See didn't I tell you everyone was wearing them" the Doctor gestured at the women in the square also wearing over-done frilly and puffy dresses in out-of-this-world colours.

"You are still going to pay for this" Rose glared, keeping in step with the Doctor but finding it difficult with her bright pink skirt getting in the way of the brighter pink heels.

"Oh come off it Rose, you look fantastic!"

"Come off it Rose, everyone's wearing them" Rose muttered under her breath.

They walked around the town of Barrels, nothing much to see except for the clothing. Stopping for some food a woman about Rose's age walked up to them. "Nice day, I couldn'thelp but notice how exquisite your dress is Miss"

"Why thank you" Rose smiled, shining with manners.

"And you sir, very handsome" it was now obvious her intentions was to speak with the Doctor, Rose turned away.

"Thank you very much, you look lovely as well. Are you out with your husband?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I am not joined" the woman replied, "Are you two joined?"

Rose glanced at the Doctor; he knew what she was asking. "Actually we are joining tomorrow" the Doctor smiled, "Just fixing up a few loose ends"

"I understand, well sorry for intruding on your meal. Nice day" the woman smiled before walking away.

"What was all that about? What is joining?" Rose hissed across the table.

"She was asking if I was married to you and I told her no, we are getting married tomorrow. Joining is marriage here" the Doctor grinned at Rose's paled face, "Don't worry, we are only stopping over for the day, we will be gone tomorrow"

BTBTBTBTBT

Rose couldn't get that woman's question out of her head.

"You're attractive" Rose stated as she walked into the control area.

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked not looking up from his fiddling.

"That woman yesterday, she was asking if you were married to me because she wanted you" Rose replied sitting on the chair attached to the railing.

"Pass me the thingy-ma-jib" the Doctor extended his hand to her, she placed a triangle shaped rock to him, "Still doesn't equate to me being attractive"

"Well it does when Cassandra kisses you, Sarah Jane still loves you, Reinette kisses you and falls in-love with you…shall I continue?" Rose asked, staring off to the distance, "You get so much attention that I'm beginning to think I'm not even slightly pretty"

"Pass me the sonic screwdriver would you? I left it up there somewhere" the Doctor didn't seem to be paying attention to her.

Rose looked around and spotted it by the entrance to the TARDIS, fetching it she sat back down, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes and thank you"

"Well…"

"Well what Rose?" the Doctor looked up at her

"Well don't you have anything to add?" Rose asked

"You're looking for a compliment that makes you feel better for people not asking you, or kissing you, but I'm not about to go telling you things you already know Rose, that's just wasting time"

Rose broke the gaze the Doctor and her were caught in, "You just don't understand" Rose slipped off the chair and made her way slowly out of the control area.

"Rose!" the Doctor called, she ignored him, "Rose stop!" She was already gone.

"Damn it!" he put down the tools, "I'll be back later" he spoke to the TARDIS.

BTBTBTBTBT

Walking through the TARDIS the Doctor was beginning to loose patience, either the TARDIS was on Rose's side and making it hard for him to find her, or Rose had gotten very lost…again.

Soft sobbing broke through his thoughts, following the noise he found himself outside an unknown room. Opening the door slowly and quietly he realised that Rose had obviously not gotten lost. The room was filled with some of the knick-knacks that Rose had picked up, a couch, some books; photos…Rose had really made herself a little hidey-hole. "Rose?" he questioned

"How did you find me?" Rose asked looking up at him, "It took me ages to find this place, somewhere you wouldn't think to look, or find"

"You made a place in my TARDIS thinking I wouldn't find it?"

"Yeah" Rose sighed

"Actually I nearly didn't find it" the Doctor raked his fingers through his hair, "Look Rose I didn't really mean to be rude back there. I just don't see the use in telling you what you should be able to see in any mirror"

"Then why is it always you? Why is everyone kissin' you, huggin' you, talkin' to you! What about me yeah? Don't I exist or something?" He could see the pain clouding her.

"Look Rose" he squatted in front of her taking her hands in his, "I don't know why people are like that, honestly I don't. Something I do know is that just because people don't come up to you Rose doesn't mean they don't think you are a beautiful woman. Doesn't mean that they don't admire you from afar; you are an amazing, beautiful and strong woman and to some that can be very intimidating"

Rose thought about the Doctor's words, taking them in and really thinking about them.

BTBTBTBTBT

Today they had set foot within the royal court of Plaramet. The people were friendly and inviting, the Doctor being recognised as the last Time Lord helped them gain entrance to the royal court, but Rose didn't mind. She was offered a beautiful silk gown in a soft pink to wear while in the company of the Queen and King.

Walking into the room the Doctor kept his hand on Rose's elbow, but before long another young lady had come up and struck up a conversation with the Doctor. Her flirting was obvious to Rose who was still getting rather impatient with it, but taking on board what the Doctor had said begun taking in the room. Trying to spot anyone giving her the slightest bit of attention, but no one was. At least no one she was aware of.

"Have you met Rose yet?" the Doctor asked the lady.

"No I do not believe I've had the pleasure" the lady faced Rose.

Introductions lasted a few seconds before the lady was once again engulfed in everything Doctor. It was at this moment that Rose noticed it; the Doctor looked over at her from behind the lady's shoulder and smiled at her. Rose smiled back, at least the Doctor had realised she was still alive!

BTBTBTBTBT

Rose looked lost, I had already tried to get the lady to acknowledge Rose but that had failed. I really wish one of these pompous gentlemen would give Rose at least a nod or even a small smile! I guess it wouldn't help that the Queen and King think we are husband and wife, not that Rose knows that. Rose is so beautiful tonight, especially in that pink, silk dress. I can't take my eyes off her…oh no, I forgot to tell her about the Queen and King.

"Excuse me" the Doctor excused himself and walked towards Rose. "Sorry for abandoning you, dear. I was just telling Lady Harwsaw about your love of dancing"

Rose gave him a questioning look, "Follow my lead" he lipped "The royal family think you're my wife"

"Oh" Rose lipped back, "Oh really?" she spoke.

"Yes darling, would you like to join me on the floor?" the Doctor bowed, no one else was dancing.

"Certainly" Rose kept the same tone and manner about her that the Doctor was expressing.

The two began dancing; the orchestra was playing a slow, gentle song. Humming along with it, the Doctor began to spin Rose around the floor, never taking his eyes off hers. "Having fun?"

"With you? Always" Rose smiled broadly.

"I was hoping you would enjoy tonight, I am so sorry about not telling you that the royal family think we're married" the Doctor grinned

"Why do they think we're married Doctor?" Rose asked as he spun her again.

"The only way they were going to let you come with me was if you were my wife, and I would never want to leave you behind on a night like this" his grin stayed planted, so did his eyes, "You look so beautiful tonight" he blurted before he realised what he was saying.

Rose blushed, "Thank you"

They continued dancing, never taking their eyes off each other. The room spun just that little bit faster, the noise had begun to disparate, along with the people. The Doctor only saw Rose no one else; he had never felt this draw to someone. The music began to die down as the Doctor spun Rose one last time before the big finish. Dipping her at the finish they were transfixed by each other, brought back to reality by the eruption of applause from the other guests.

BTBTBTBTBT

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor was still a bit out of it, "Doctor, are you alright?" Rose asked as soon as they had entered.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" the Doctor asked closing the TARDIS doors.

"You've been quiet all night, even since we danced" Rose stated, "So tell me, what's gotten to you?"

"Oh Rose" he faced her, "You have no idea"

"That's why I'm asking"

"You looked so amazing tonight" he grinned, "I bet every guy in that room has fallen in-love with you tonight"

"Every guy?"

"I'm not a guy Rose" he stated flatly.

"I was meaning the King Doctor" Rose whispered, "Why not you though? Is it such a bad thing for you to recognise me for one night as more than just Rose Tyler, shop girl?" Rose began to storm off, before stopping and facing him, "You know what, I looked more than amazing tonight and I know you know it, I saw it in your eyes! Time Lord or not, you saw more in me tonight then you ever have and it was all because of this stupid silk dress!" Rose now stormed out, leaving the Doctor standing there.

He didn't stay there long, "Rose" he barged into her room, she was still clothed in the dress.

"What?" Rose snapped.

"How is it you are always taking offence to whatever I say?"

"How is it that you are able to fall in-love with a French whore but you can't see past the shop girl?" Rose was being spiteful now, and he could hear her pain.

"I was never in-love with Reinette"

"Oh no? Then why is it every time I mention her at some point through the conversation you touch your lips?"

The Doctor was stunned, not even he had noticed his actions. "Just because I touch my lips doesn't mean I'm in-love with her Rose!"

"Oh really? Could've fooled me, maybe I should just kiss you then and see if you pay me some more attention" Rose glared at him.

The Doctor was not about to be out worded by a 20 year old London breed human. "Maybe you should then! At least Cassandra and Reinette had the guts to!"

Rose looked at him before pushing him up against the door and kissing him. She knew she was about to cry and had hoped that by kissing him then he wouldn't notice.

He had though, feeling the wetness on his cheeks he pulled back looking at her, "Oh Rose, why are you crying?"

"I'm not them Doctor, I'm not brave, strong and confident" Rose's replied squeaked out of her, she had given all her remaining energy to kissing him.

The Doctor surprised both himself and Rose when he pulled her back to his lips, kissing her hard and passionately; slipping his tongue into her mouth to explore every inch, every centimetre and every millimetre. She allowed him to manoeuvre her towards the couch she had in the room. "Stop" she pulled away.

"What's wrong Rose?" the Doctor was worried

"I don't just want to kiss you Doctor; I want to be with you. Before you go on about Time Lords and out living me, let me get my two cents in" the Doctor closed his mouth, "I don't care. I know you will live on from me, I know that even though you won't talk about me to your next companion I know you won't forget me and that is enough for me"

He looked at her, "You said you weren't like them, strong, brave and confident. What you just said was the bravest, strongest thing I've ever been told, and I was told that by a confident and amazing woman. You really don't care that I will live on, even though I will have to live on with the pain of loosing you?"

"I don't want to cause you pain Doctor, I'm just asking for you to give me a chance. Give loving someone a chance" Rose kissed him gently.

BTBTBTBTBT

"Do you Doctor take Rose Tyler as your legal wife, companion and keep? Do you promise to honour her, protect her and be faithful only to her? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do" the Doctor answered.

"Do you Rose Tyler take the Time Lord Doctor as your legal husband, companion and keep? Do you promise to honour him, protect him and be faithful only to him? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Rose smiled up at the Doctor.

"Then by the powers invested in me by the rights of series five and the blessings of the Face of Boe, I pronounce you husband and wife" the minister announced.

Cheers erupted from all sides as Rose and the Doctor faced the congregation. Jackie was in tears, Howard holding onto her. The Face of Boe was smiling from the side of them, Jack was there too.

"So how does this feel?" Rose asked him.

"Completion" he whispered, more to himself than as a reply.

BTBTBTBTBT

She was new; he remembered that it always took them awhile to adjust. He had just said goodbye to Jackie the week before. Kelly was as Rose had been once, in the wrong place at the wrong time, Jackie had told him to get a new companion and to visit her every now and then.

Kelly was looking around the shelves that the Doctor had placed up just after the wedding. "Who is this woman in the photographs?"

The Doctor looked at the one she was pointing at; Rose was dressed in that pink silk dress smiling from the couch in the hidey-hole. It was the night they had decided to finally take the next step. "Ah, that Kelly is the reason why I have to stop in at Powell Estate every few weeks"

"We have to go back to London every few weeks?" Kelly exclaimed

"Yes, also why we are only temporarily going to be alone" the Doctor grinned; he hadn't mentioned Rose to her.

"Why Doctor?" Kelly asked he could already see the look Rose always gives him.

"Well Kelly, that stunning woman is my wife, Rose. If you look at the end of the shelf you will see another picture, that little beauty is Rachelle, my baby girl. Rose is staying at the Powell Estate until Rachelle can walk and then they are coming back onto the TARDIS. You see the constant shaking of the TARDIS is no way for a baby to learn how to walk" the Doctor couldn't help but grin.

"You're married? But I thought you lived on forever, wouldn't that hurt?"

"Yes, well if you take a better look at the picture, Rose has actually changed. She now has brown hair and green eyes. She regenerated. Something neither of us knew she could do" the Doctor grinned again, "Which means…she may just yet go on to live longer than me"

Kelly sat down, "You're married, with a child and you asked me to come along?"

"Everyone deserves a right to see what is out here Kelly, you never know, you might find the person you're meant to be with. I know I did"

The Doctor sat and let Kelly shuffle through the new information, he knew that her finding out about Rose would be hard, but finding out that Rose could regenerate was hard for him. He thought he had lost her when she flat lined during child birth, only for her to come back to life, brunette and green eyed. Looks like Bad Wolf and Doctor were destined. Bloody TARDIS mucking with human genes.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Fyre-Anjel **


End file.
